Over time, hackers have become ever more sophisticated in the techniques which they use to attack, improperly access or otherwise maliciously tamper with application programs and data. As a result, it is a constant battle to produce secure software applications that are not vulnerable to attacks. An attack can occur in many ways, and commonly they try to take advantage of any weaknesses in the product to achieve one or more of the following:                Spoofing        Tampering        Repudiation        Information disclosure        Denial of service        Elevation of privilege        
One specific threat of attack involves the use of messaging between the operating system and an application program. For example, the Windows® operating systems use messaging, referred to as Win32® messaging, between application programs and the operating system to perform many tasks using application program interfaces (APIs), which are the set of routines that an application uses to request and carry out lower-level services performed by the operating system. A danger exists that malignant messages can be introduced in order to achieve one or more of the above listed effects.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.